


Energy Flow

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cat's sort of a succubus, ish, slight dub con seeming in one part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: Cat Grant (National City's masked Shadow) is hurting, but she can't let anything happen to her assistant Kara. Maybe Kara isn't the one in need of saving.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/gifts).



She raced over familiar rooftops, her legs pushing off strong as she jumped from building to building. The high rises of the elite stood off in the distance, but here stood the city's warehouse district. It was half converted to trendy apartments, but much of it was still storage and people liked to take advantage of goods being left in large buildings with minimal security. Or wanted to use the large unwatched spaces to throw raves and other debauchery. She could hear the music from one of those where she was perched. She adjusted her mask and peered over the side of the building. 

A man walked around a corner below almost dragging a young woman. Finally. Usually she loved a good hunt, but this had taken longer than she wanted. She wasn’t human, but she wouldn’t be right without at least a few hours of sleep—especially with as hungry as she was. There hadn’t been much that she could eat lately. She was losing her taste for anger and hatred, but couldn’t fathom the consequences of taking anything else. 

She jumped down; the three story drop was easy for Cat. She grinned as she saw exactly who it was try to get away with something in her city. She’d warned him about this before. She’d get to eat tonight. 

“So Dimitri...you decided to disregard my warning?” She stalked towards him. His body was mostly covered, but he left his head bare. She only needed to rile him up a bit and then she could touch his skin and drain his energy. She’d try not to kill him, but there weren’t guarantees when it had been so long since her last meal. 

“What can I say? Raver girls WANT to take a little G and loosen up. I’m only being helpful.” He smirked. Her face took on a truly predatory glint for a moment before she realized something was off. The music from the rave had stopped and the girl was holding herself up more than it looked like from above, Dimitri’s arm wasn’t straining. She heard footsteps coming down the alley behind her. This was a trap. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” She played cocky for a moment as she plotted what to do next. 

“Well it doesn’t matter much what you think, since this city will finally be rid of the famous Shadow after tonight. It’s faithful protector and all around ruiner of good times.” He pulled a gun and fired at her. She dodged left and avoided the blast, but it seemed Dimitri wasn’t the only one armed. Bullets impacted her side, causing bruises. If this was to be the end, then she would make quite the end of it. 

Cat typically only fought to feed, but her attackers knew enough to know that she needed to touch skin so they were covered from head to toe minus Dimitri’s face. She shifted and let out her inner monster. It took her attackers a long while to realize that she was holding her own. Grab. Break. Discard. Move. 

Knives tore at her skin as she grew weaker and a bullet finally tore into her abdomen, but she managed to make an opening between the attackers. Her only option was to run and she did, scampering up a fire escape and running from rooftop to rooftop. 

Her pursuers took the opportunity to fan out and smash everything in sight. There was nothing she could do about the cars or warehouses. She couldn’t protect the people. If she didn’t find something to eat soon then her life would finally come to an end. 

She slowed down as she tried to find someone she could catch off guard. At least that was what she told herself. Her hand clutched at her middle. She was nearer to the reclaimed part of the warehouse district—millennials in converted spaces without window insulation because the neighborhood was ‘colorful’ and ‘up and coming’. She saw movement below and listened.

“Hey blondie.” One of the mob that attacked her called out. “Hey! I was talking to you.” Two men pursued a blonde woman as she walked swiftly down an alleyway. Cat fought the urge to roll her eyes. That was the last place that you wanted to go if you were being pursued. 

“There we go. Nowhere to run.” Cat could hear the smirk in his voice. 

She hated men like that. They made up the bulk of the times that she killed instead of taking just enough to sustain herself. They had a choice in whether or not to force themselves on someone. She didn’t. She fed on energy brought forth from emotions. Sexual energy was what truly kept her going, but it had been centuries since she allowed that. 

Anger worked even as it starved her and turned her bitter. She could stop herself with anger feedings. She couldn’t with sex and even as hard as she fought to save as many people as possible to make up for her kills...it didn’t change the glassy eyed stare of someone she bedded who didn’t survive the experience. It didn’t change the fact that once she touched them and started the feed, they’d be under her thrall and unable to say no. 

Cat weighed whether or not she’d be able to fight two in this state and realized that she couldn’t. Blood was pooling below her and there was nothing she could do to intervene. She heard the girl start to speak. 

“You could just leave? I don’t have any money. Rent is really expensive and I have a fast metabolism and my boss doesn’t believe in pandering to the millennial tendency towards self-importance by giving raises that aren’t earned and I barely avoid getting fired on a good day.” The voice rambled. 

Cat’s blood ran cold. She knew exactly who that was. Kara Danvers, her faithful assistant. The girl was wrong. She wouldn’t fire her. Kara was her longest lasting assistant and probably the most purely good individual that Cat had ever met. She put up with every demand and at the end of the day, Kara was one of the only people in the office that cared about her. She might be the only one. Cat tried not to check, but she could feel it clearly when their fingertips would brush as Kara was handing her a latte or a proof. It was always such a relief to be cared for—possibly even desired for the person she was. She thought she was reaching on the last point, but it had been so long and she wanted to believe someone still could. She pictured herself returning the feelings sometimes, but she wasn’t safe. 

She saw the men advancing and made her decision. One-thousand six-hundred and forty-two years was long enough for anyone to have been on this earth. Cat couldn’t imagine a scale where Kara wouldn’t be worth it. She jumped over the side on the building and onto one of the attackers, crying out as she landed. She felt his ribs crack under her and she rolled off, fighting to stand back up and defend the girl. Her vision was starting to go black.

The man she fell on got up on his knees, gasping, “Dude...I need…hospital.” She must have punctured a lung. 

The other growled, “Fine bro.” He looked at Cat. “I’ll let the others know where to come collect you. S’not like you’ll be able to go far.” He pulled his weezing friend up and half drug him out of the alleyway. 

Cat slumped down on the ground. She felt relieved. Kara was safe and she could have a long sleep.

“Oh my gosh. Are you...you’re definitely not okay. Just hold on a minute and I’ll get you to the hospital.” Kara swallowed. “ I never thought I’d meet you in real life.” 

Another facet she could admit she liked about Kara Danvers was her obsession with National City’s Shadow. That was dangerous now, however. She put as much authority in her voice as she could. “Go. Leave now.” 

“I can’t leave you. You’re hurt!” Kara came closer and moved to touch her. 

Cat used the rest of her strength to push herself back. “Please. Please go. S’not safe.” Her voice cracked. If Kara touched her, with the way she felt about either version of her, Cat wouldn’t be able to stop herself. She couldn’t do this. She swore that she would never do this again. “Please…” 

A soft hand cupped her face, “Not until you’re safe.” 

It was something out of one of Cat’s nightmares. Kara’s voice was like honey and Cat felt her abilities start to activate. It was too late. Cat was safe, but Kara wasn’t. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

Cat felt herself surge forward and press her lips to Kara’s and Kara responded almost immediately. Energy began to fill Cat, healing her wounds and filling every dark corner of herself with light. It was the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted, but it wasn’t enough. She had to have all of it. All of Kara. Her Kara. There was something about this she was supposed to remember, but she couldn’t. Her sense were filled with nothing but her blonde assistant. 

She pushed Kara’s cardigan aside off of her and unbuttoned her shirt. Her hands drifted over toned abs before unfastening her bra and palming soft breasts. Kara arched into her touch and let out a low moan. “Oh....” 

Cat was in a state of rapture. Kara responded to each her every touch. Her mouth moved to Kara’s neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin. Her hand moved lower, unbuttoning Kara’s pants and pushing inside of her roughly. A part of her knew Kara deserved better, sweet caresses and loving words—something better than being fucked in an alleyway in any case. Cat was too far gone to hear that part of herself. 

Kara cried out in pleasure all the same. “Yes…” Kara was breathless and Cat knew this moment wouldn’t last much longer. Her ribs no longer ached and only a dull pain remained in her middle. It couldn’t be sustained. Cat moved her thumb to brush Kara’s clit as she pushing in and out. Kara’s moans danced among the sound of wet slapping. When Kara screamed her release, Cat’s moans joining in as she was filled with life again. 

Cat felt nothing but bliss as her heart began to slow, but as soon as she came back to herself she pushed away swiftly, making sure not to look at Kara’s body. She couldn’t see this. Not Kara. Guilt washed over her and she cursed what she was—a monster. Nothing she did could ever change that. 

She would give herself a moment to grieve, tears making their way down her face as she began to sob softly. Her mind went over the way Kara was always there to greet her in the morning. Why hadn’t she let her know how much she appreciated that? It couldn’t have been romance, but it could have been something more. 

She had come to crave the way that the girl would stay late and the slightly infuriating habit she had to switch her liquor out for M&Ms. She came to crave the stupid colorful candies, even though her headaches were from a lack of sustenance rather than the hangover that the blonde suspected. Kara pushed her to be better...kinder. After so much time spent being alone in the world she had almost forgotten why she should try. Kara made her do. 

Cat could feel that inside of her now–an urge to connect and be someone better. She hadn’t felt like this since she was young and didn’t know what lying with a lover she cared about would do to them. It hadn’t been THIS much even then. Kara was special, even if she was wrong about Cat being anything other than this. 

She sniffed. She had to move soon and fight of the gang that came out after her. They wouldn’t be able to face her like this. Strong. If nothing else Kara couldn’t die in vain. That brought on a fresh wave of tears. 

“Did I do something wrong?” A soft hand touched her shoulder. 

“Kara?!” She startled and turned around. This...wasn’t possible. She wrapped the girl up in her arms and held her close. Relief filled her at the feeling of a still warm body pressed against her own. 

“How do you know my name?” She asked, a confused lilt to her voice, though she didn’t pull away. 

“I just...know. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Cat pulled back and looked her over. 

“I’m fine. I...that was unexpected, but I liked it.” She scratched her neck and looked down. “I don’t think we should do it again though. I...wanted to help you. I just...there’s someone special who I want…” 

Cat frowned. “I’m sorry. I...you deserved better than what that was. I...you didn’t have control of yourself. Don’t...blame yourself for what happened.” She didn’t kill Kara, but she did cause her harm. Of course Kara had someone and Cat had forced her. It was the sort of creature she was. 

“I...I wanted to. I...you didn’t make me.” Kara shook her head. “I had a poster of you on my wall in college...I...wanted to do those things...” She blushed. 

Cat sighed, “In theory and in practice are different things. I...it’s one of my powers to compel you so I can feed...so I can heal. I’m sorry. I never wanted to...it’s why I told you to go.”

“I wasn’t compelled.” Kara argued. “I would do it again I just...like someone.” 

Cat reached out and took Kara’s arm. She knew that she could control herself when she was this full. “Kiss me.” She pushed the command along to prove her point. Kara pulled her hand away. 

“I’m...um...flattered but...like I said. There’s someone else, even if I like you, I...I more than like her. She doesn’t notice me, not really. But I can’t.” She swallowed. 

Cat smiled slightly. “You...really weren’t compelled.” It was a relief and she felt lighter. Kara deserved better, but she hadn’t forced her and the girl was alive and well. And in love with someone else, but it was more than she could have hoped for even so. 

Kara shook her head. “Maybe I should…” She gestured to the end of the alley. 

“You should.” Cat stood up, ready to face the fight ahead. 

Kara turned and went to leave. 

“Thank you...for saving me.” Cat called.

Kara smiled, “Likewise.” 

Kara turned away. 

Cat wet her lips before speaking again lowering her voice, “And Kara?” 

Kara turned back. 

“She’d be crazy not to notice you.” Cat hoped her voice conveyed enough. Kara was too good to doubt herself. 

Kara smiled sadly. “She’s my boss...it’s complicated...but thank you.” She waved as she walked back out into the night. 

Cat froze, a wide smile playing across her face. It was her. She HAD felt desire from Kara after all. Maybe after more than a thousand years of waiting, she could finally build something real with someone who wouldn’t die from touching her. Cat laughed as she took off into the night, protecting the city and making sure than one administrative assistant made it home safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my secret Santa! I hope that you enjoy the story!!! 
> 
> Original Prompt: Slight role reversal: Cat, superhero, CEO. Kara her faithful (adorable/beautiful) assistant who manages to find herself in trouble and require saving. Kara also probably (definitely) has feelings for both her hero and her boss.


End file.
